


Not so cold (Oneshot Prototype x Reader)

by Xx_Kineceleranboi_xx



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Also you don't go back home so proto lies OOOF-, Canon Backstory, Could Be Canon, Imma restrict your clothing privilige LOL, Lazy Ass Author here kill me., Ohhhhohohoho they gonna break up some point lol, Ok for you archive people here ya go, Other, Proto has some feelings man, Proto is gentle as fuck you are like a kitten wut, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, THIS IS FROM WATTPAD WTF????, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Uuuuuh, bruh moment, cursing, im serious, short chapters OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGHHHH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Kineceleranboi_xx/pseuds/Xx_Kineceleranboi_xx
Summary: The coldest hearts have the warmest reveals...
Relationships: Alula & Calamus (OneShot - Video Game), Prophetbot, Proto & The Author (OneShot - Video Game), Proto (OneShot - Video Game)/You, Silver - Relationship, The world machine - Relationship, kIP - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Awakining

**Author's Note:**

> So... im a lazy person and im from wattpad....
> 
> WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

How do i get out of here?

Where is the light?

W h e r e i s i t ?

WHY CAN'T I GET OUT OF HERE?????

Ah!

You woke up in a start. you felt stiff, but could see. it was a dim light, and you could here the sound of rain. The bed you laid on was soft, but it was not your's. you got up, with an aching back. great. First a weird nightmare, then waking up in a weird place, and now a weird backache? Man, this is all weird. 

But, you also had a little feeling. didn't you know this place? it was like you where here before, yet you weren't here. like as if, somebody Was here, but you were there as well. 

you looked around the room. it wasn't So dim, but dim enough to make it look advanced dark. looking around for a light source, you found a computer. It looked fixed, like it was somewhat broken before. you turn it on, and the screen glowed baby blue. the light blinded your eyes for a bit, but after adjusting them, the light became a reliable source. you noticed a web search bar at the corner. you type in " where am i " and it Showed:

\---BASED ON THE CURRENT LOCATION, YOU ARE AT BARRENS. IF YOU ARE NEW TO THIS LOCATION, PLEASE ASK SOMEONE FOR DIRECTIONS OR FIND THE WORLD PROPHET FOR MORE INFORMATION.---

Well. Seems like you got good news and bad news.

The Good News: You Now Know Where you were.

The Bad News: You were Stuck in a Game world

No wonder This world seemed familiar! this was the world of Oneshot. Everything seemed so familiar. You sigh with disappointment. You remembered something: didn't that computer have a code? You shook off the thought, though. Not important. keep on moving. 

You left the room easily, Because the door seemed to be already unlocked by someone. It wasn't too dark as you remembered, yet it looked like night. of course. it IS night. why, always night??? you found that same door. only something was different. it didn't have that lightbulb sign that it had. You wanted to go into the basement to find a lightbulb, but if THIS was happening, you knew it must already have been done. with a simple push, you opened the door...

You felt like you walked through a portal. your sight became blurry and dizzy. you wanted to pass out, but you stayed up. you weren't in the bedroom anymore. you were in...a train? how did you get in a train? How on earth...You saw the exit of the train,with light shining through it. once you exited out of the train, a cold breeze blew into your nightgown (Yes. i said nightgown.), making you shiver. why was it so cold? in the distance, you could see a shed. one name came to your mind

Prophetbot.

Quickly, you ran to the shed, puffing out air more than you should. you got tired easily , but you were almost there. you reached the shed when...

"Nobody's there..."

You couldn't believe it. He wasn't there. where is everybody? did they left? you sighed, feeling sad that you couldn't find anyone. You decided to just move on. you knew you were in barrens, but where was everyone? were they somewhere else? did they...no. you did the solstice run. that would be impossible. 

either way, you decide its for the best. No time to feel sad. gotta find a way out of here.

you catch some hints of a smell powerful. it was very strong, making you include that the thing was something not to breath, but what was it? you couldn't put your finger on it. putting it back in your mind, you decide to walk through the barrens. thank god for the boots you were wearing! Your feet would've been covered in sand and, of course, it wouldn't be pleasant. The more you walked, the more dizzy and cold you got. dang it... why does it have to be cold? it could be raining, it could be morning, but why, cold? you yearned for some heat, cheeks red due to the breeze mingling with your face. every 10 steps you got more dizzy, feeling more like you wanted to puke than wanting to find shelter. your vision got blurry every second. your breathing became very short.

"Wha, Wh-h-ats happen-ning..." You said in a tone that obviously meant you felt weird. " whats... going on..." You couldn't keep up. you just couldn't you wanted to give up. your heart was pacing, panicking for air. You just wanted to lay down and die. Gas! that's what the smell was! No wonder you were slowing down. You were happy with your discovery, but physically, it didn't make anything better. You were in front of a cave with rails. must be a mine. you fell to the ground, hoping that whatever was in there could just take you and end your misery. your vision blurred and faded, putting you into a trance and making you faint. the last thing you saw was a shine of yellow light. then, instantly, you fell into a coma.

(Time skip brought to you by the NiiN KooK corporation)

By the time you woke up, you were in a bed. a nice, cozy bed. it was warm. frick. that's the first thing that came into your mind. warm. what type of introduction to a place in the middle of nowhere was that?!?! No time to judge yourself, you were aware that you were somewhere that you don't recognize. not really...it looked blue- Ok. it was blue. that's a thing. it also had monitors at the same time, so the room was dimly lit. finally that one question, correction, more questions, came to your head.

Where am i?

how did i end up here?

who, or what, took me here?

and...why?

Immediately, you were about to get those, or some, questions answered. sitting next to you, was a robot. he had that same yellow shine, which was actually his eye. he was blue- ok. again with the blue. the scarf he had was roughly tucked in, with the color of light colbalt. he looked edgy, which meant if he was gonna talk, it was gonna be sharp. the floating antennas did catch your attention as " awesome". his legs were crossed and not paying any mind to your revival. once you looked at him, he looked at you.then, his voice as fine as a warrior, he finally spoke:

[Hello.]

__________________________________________________

WOOOOOW! FINALLY IM FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER. So sorry for taking long. laziness is not a good thing kids. also, thank you awesomekittycams for being the first to notice this and being a funny person, even if we just met 3 days ago XD

Chapter 2 will be coming. no. im serious. this isn't like PSG or deltarune. im legit serious XD

(Ok why is this actually kinda short what *leaves room*)


	2. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> haahaha proto act weird.
> 
> also short chapter????
> 
> WHY.

"w-what...who are..you?" You felt content, like as if you had breathed in laughing gas, but your mind was freaking out. who is this guy? why is he here? why is he staring at me? WHY IS HIS VOICE SO HOT???? As the thoughts went past your mind, He decided to keep on talking like this was the most normal thing that has happened, like, "oh hey you randomly came here? oh thats fine that happens all the time."

[Your awake. that's nice. glad you didn't die.] 

"WHAT?!?!" You screeched like a tsundere. "THAT'S YOUR RESPONSE??"

[I saved you. im the one that took you in here.]

You calmed down a little, but still heated up. then, just as things can't get any worse, you think of That thought. "what.did.you.do." You look at him with the most serious face in your life. He gets weirded out at first, but then gets it.

[No. Nononononono. no i did not do that.]

"Sigh...Good." 

It got quite fast. The robot kept on looking at you, with blush? probably cause of what you said. you were weird sometimes. "Um...Sorry about that...By the way, are you...The prophet?"

He laughed Half-heartedly [You REALLY don't remember, huh?]

"Remember what?" You were very confused, but then you remembered. "Oh. Prototype?"

[You know my name...How? May i ask you your name?]

"Um...Its Y/N..."

He froze hard. His eye looked at you coldly. [Excuse me? Did you say your name was...] he started pacing around, focused on what he was doing. [no...it can't be...Its not possible...*Gasp*] He looked at you, his pupil shrunken.

[Y/N, do you know who you are...?]

"Who am i then...?"

He took a deep breath, and the words he said surprised you

[You are OUR God.]

_____________________________________________________

Jeez, imma make a shorter chapter cause of laze, and an even weirder clifhanger. 

yup. your the god.

chapter 3 coming soon!


End file.
